


There’s One More That Could Belong

by twtd



Series: Daxamite Sex Orbs [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F, alien sex objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: “Hey guys,” Lucy was a little groggy, but she was pretty sure their conversation wouldn’t make any more sense if she felt perfectly fine. “Does one of you want to fill me in?” Lucy shifted under the covers and noticed she was naked. Okay, that was just weird. “And why am I not wearing any clothes?”The Daximite Sex Orb is back and this time Lucy gets caught too.





	There’s One More That Could Belong

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s been a long time since I wrote anything in this series, but I’ve been on a writing binge lately and this happened. 
> 
> Title from Suzanne Vega’s We of Me. 
> 
> My computer is dead so I wrote most of this on my phone. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

Alex was cleaning out from under their bed when she found it, and as soon as she did, she wondered how either of them could have forgotten about it. The Daxamite sex orb was warm in her hands as she held it, as she rolled it around between them. She placed it in the center of the bed and waited for Maggie to come home.

 

***

Maggie was already halfway out of her clothing when she noticed the orb sitting in the middle of the bed. Alex was out grabbing some groceries and Maggie was halfway toward the shower, but that just meant she had that much more time to think of something she wanted to use it for. They had explored a lot of their sexual fantasies in the real world by now, but there were always things that were too complicated or too dangerous or just plain illegal for real life. As she jumped in the shower, she wondered if Alex had been thinking about the orb all day, if she already had a scenario in mind.

***

Alex opened the door to the apartment, grocery bags in hand, to the sound of the shower running. It was good that she remembered that Lucy was joining them for dinner that night, otherwise Lucy probably would have found them unconscious and in bed when she came over. Knowing Lucy, that would end up with them waking up in the middle of the DEO’s med bay to snickers from the personnel who had been there the first time and one angry, probably embarrassed, assistant director.

Alex was just gathering ingredients for Maggie to cook dinner when Maggie sauntered out of the bathroom wearing little more than a short robe, hair towel dry. She walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Alex from behind. “I saw what’s laying in the middle of the bed,” she said as Alex sunk into her arms. “Do you really think burnt chicken is the way to go in terms of foreplay?”

Alex turned around in Maggie’s arms and gave her a quick kiss before replying, “No, but I think we need to have something to feed Lucy when she gets here.”

Maggie groaned and let her head fall to Alex’s shoulder. “I forgot that was tonight,” she said. She nuzzled into Alex’s collarbone. “I guess that means I have to get dressed.” She pulled away from Alex and headed toward the platform holding their bed.

“Yeah,” Alex called out across the apartment, “I’ll start chopping, but I’m letting you do the cooking.”

 

***

Lucy sighed in contentment as she pushed her plate away. Dinner had been fantastic, as always where Maggie’s cooking was concerned, but now she was restless. She loved Alex and Maggie as friends but sometimes it was hard to be alone with them and control her thoughts, control her urges. Her eyes flitted from one point to another as Maggie and Alex finished eating. It was then that she saw the orb with odd markings on it sitting in the middle of Alex and Maggie’s bed.

“So comfortable around me now that you’re leaving your sex toys out?” Lucy raised an eyebrow as she hopped off of the bar stool and made a beeline for the bed, curious to see just what Alex and Maggie were planning on using that night. It wouldn’t do anything for her sanity, but she couldn’t stop herself.

Alex looked up with wide eyes and shot a look at Maggie. Maggie just shrugged and twined her fingers with Alex’s. There was no way Lucy could tell what it was just by looking at it.

Lucy picked up the orb and rolled it between her palms before inspecting the writing. She walked back over to the bar as she did so. “This is definitely not human,” she said.

“It isn’t what it looks like,” Alex’s blush belied her attempt to brush it off.

“It doesn’t look like much of anything right now, Alex,” Lucy said as she put the orb on the counter and started rolling it from side to side. So maybe it wasn’t a sex toy. That didn’t explain Alex’s blush though. Suddenly, the orb slipped past her fingers and headed toward the edge of the counter. She reached out for it just as Alex did the same. Lucy caught it before it could hit the floor but not before she felt Alex’s fingers brush across her wrist.

 

***

Lucy woke up in a fog to the sound of Alex and Maggie having a quiet but intense conversation. She wasn’t sure how she had ended up in Alex and Maggie’s bed, but maybe she had fallen when she tried to grab the ball and hit her head or something.

“Lucy’s the one who caught it,” Alex whispered vehemently.

“That doesn’t mean anything. Maybe this is just what it does when it gets confused,” Maggie was whispering too. “I mean, we aren’t anywhere different. We’re still in the apartment.”

“Do you feel particularly confused right now?”Alex asked. The heat was already building in her system and she could tell by the look in Maggie’s eyes that she was feeling it too.

“Hey guys,” Lucy was a little groggy, but she was pretty sure their conversation wouldn’t make any more sense if she felt perfectly fine. “Does one of you want to fill me in?” Lucy shifted under the covers and noticed she was naked. Okay, that was just weird. “And why am I not wearing any clothes?”

Alex’s eyes went wide but Maggie couldn’t help herself and started laughing.

“Alex,” Lucy said sternly, “tell me what’s going on.” Lucy couldn’t miss the shiver that spread through Alex’s body at her order. Lucy sat up keeping the covers wrapped around herself. The bed really was as comfortable as it looked.

“So, you know how I said the orb wasn’t what it looked like? Well, it’s exactly what it looks like.” Alex said.

“So it’s a ball? Yeah, I figured that out,” Lucy rolled her eyes and pulled the covers more tightly around herself

“Oh, no, it’s definitely a sex toy,” Maggie was still laughing.

Alex rolled her eyes. Clearly, if anyone was going to explain it to Lucy it would have to be her. “It’s Daxamite. And it’s psychotropic. It, uh, pumps you full of hormones and lets you act out your fantasies. Or, well, Maggie and I have only ever used it alone, so we’re not quite sure what happens with three people.”

“We’re not even sure exactly whose fantasy this is,” Maggie chimed in.

Lucy sighed but she could feel the hormones starting to work on her body. “Could one of you throw me a shirt or something?” She asked.

“Probably not,” Maggie answered but she went to check the dresser anyway. “The orb isn’t big on providing things that aren’t a part of the fantasy.” Just as she suspected, the drawers were empty.

They might not know whose fantasy this was but Lucy had a pretty good idea. She felt lucky that waking up in Alex and Maggie’s bed was one of her more tame fantasies. She didn’t know how she, or they, would react to Maggie in leather and Alex on her knees. Just the thought made Lucy squirm. “This thing can’t make someone do something they don’t want to do, can it?”

“Not that we know,” Alex shrugged, “but we’ve never tried to not have sex when we’re in here. Oh, and our bodies are fine. We just sort of pass out, if you were worried about that,” Alex tried to reassure Lucy.

“Let me get this straight. We’ve been sucked into a sex toy that fulfills our every fantasy but you two can't figure out whose fantasy this is. Logically, that means either you've both thought about it, which we'll come back to, or neither of you have." Lucy swallowed hard not sure she should confess but seeing no way around it. "Which means this is all me," she straightened her spine as she said it, almost daring them to say something about it.

Alex's cheeks turned bright red and Maggie bumped their shoulders together. "Told you she was thinking about it too." Despite her embarrassment, Alex rolled her eyes. "You can have your ten bucks when we wake up."

"Pretty sure that wasn't the bet," Maggie smirked.

Lucy coughed, "Can we get back to our current problem here? Also, why am I the only one naked in this scenario?" It was comforting to know that she wasn't the only one who had fantasized about the three of them, in fact, she was sure that if she checked, she'd be wet and ready, but that didn't mean giving into the fantasy was a good idea. Of course, it wasn't the worst idea either. In fact, it was starting to sound like a better and better idea.

"Uh, that's probably my fault," Maggie said. She was finally blushing as well.

"Maggie has a thing about having her clothes on while I'm naked," Alex said. "And I have a thing about having to take my clothes off. We probably split the difference." Alex crossed her arms under her breasts. It was then that she noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, her shirt was very thin, and her nipples were already hard. She shuddered thinking that Maggie and Lucy could both see them if they looked. And Lucy was looking. Alex squirmed and felt sweat gathering at the small of her back.

The air in the apartment was getting thicker by the moment and Lucy was suddenly having a hard time catching her breath. Maggie wasn't unaffected either. She shifted from side to side trying to ignore her instinct to order Alex to strip and get on her knees. But she couldn't stop herself from touching Alex anymore. She grabbed Alex's wrist and squeezed hard knowing it would be a fight for Alex's knees not to buckle under her. Alex shifted her arm over to brush her fingers against Maggie's pants. Lucy watched the small movements with rapt attention. They were somehow sexier than something bigger, more overt, would have been. She whimpered.

Both Maggie and Alex's eyes focused on her as they heard the sound. "I, uh," Maggie said, "Normally, I would want to talk about this more, but does anyone have any objections to just going with this for now?" Maggie desperately, desperately, wanted to kiss Alex. Or Lucy. Either really so long as she got to put her lips on one of them. Maggie already knew Alex's answer. They waited in silence for Lucy's.

Instead of answering them directly, Lucy slid out of the bed, heedless of her nudity, and stalked over to them. They both held their breath. Lucy stopped a few steps away from them, not quite close enough to touch. "You two should make out now. I would really, really like to see that." Lucy wanted more than that, but it seemed like a place to start. Before she could think beyond that, Alex and Maggie were kissing like their lives depended on it. Alex pressed into Maggie as Maggie tried to pull her closer. Just when Lucy thought they had forgotten about her, Maggie reached out for her. Lucy stepped closer and Maggie turned to draw her into a kiss of her own.

Maggie's tongue was warm and wet and Lucy had never quite been kissed like this before but before Lucy could get used to it, Maggie was pulling away. There was some type of silent communication between Alex and Maggie, and then Alex was kissing her. It was different than Maggie but no less exciting. Then Maggie murmured, "take your clothes off," into Alex's ear and Lucy whimpered at the loss when Alex pulled away. She was rewarded, however, when Alex immediately began stripping. Lucy couldn't take her eye off of the sight even as Maggie wrapped her arms around her and started placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck. "She's beautiful, isn't she," Maggie whispered in Lucy's ear. Lucy started and tried to turn away, like maybe she was doing something wrong by staring at Alex, but Maggie nuzzled under Lucy's chin and nudged her face back around. "You're allowed to look."

Once Alex was naked, she was at a loss. Normally when she felt like this, when the room felt like this, she would be on her knees for Maggie, waiting for her instructions, but with Lucy there, she didn't know what was allowed. She looked at Maggie for guidance only to see Maggie and Lucy wrapped around each other. It made her breath catch in her chest. The little gasp she made was enough to catch their attention. She gave Maggie a pleading look and got a small nod in return. With that one nod, Alex sank to her knees.

"Do you mind?" Maggie asked Lucy softly and nodded to where Alex was kneeling. Lucy turned and her eyes went wide. Maybe her true fantasy was going to happen after all.

"N-," the word caught in Lucy's throat before she cleared it and managed a stronger, "No. Not at-" Lucy had to swallow again. "Damn, that's even better than it was in my head."

Maggie wrapped her arms around Lucy from behind, "do you get off on thoughts of us playing power games? Or are you just thinking about Alex on her knees?" Maggie punctuated her sentence with a nip to Lucy's neck as she brought her hands up to cup Lucy's breasts. Lucy whimpered out a, "both," and Maggie chuckled, though not unkindly.

Alex was watching them intently. Her thighs were long past wet and sticky and she was wondering if Maggie was going to keep her there, staring at them, for the rest of the night. She kept her hands on her thighs waiting for some kind of further instruction. With another flick of Maggie's head, Alex was crawling toward them. She stopped when she got to their feet.

"Is this what you imagined, Lucy?" Maggie asked. "Alex at your feet, doing whatever you want her to do?"

Lucy reached out and ran a hand through Alex's hair. "Yes," Her voice was low and husky. She wanted to pull Alex forward, to push her mouth against her pussy and keep her there. Lucy hesitated though. As if sensing the reason Lucy stopped, Maggie reached around Lucy and tilted Alex's head up to make eye contact. "Red is stop. I'll let you know if you want to do anything that's a hard no." It was if Maggie was talking to both of them and tension she didn’t know she was carrying slipped from Alex’s shoulders.

“So right now, this is fine? If I want her to lick me?” Lucy asked.

“I think that’s fine with all three of us,” Maggie replied.

That was all the permission Lucy needed to tighten her fingers in Alex’s hair and drag her forward. Before she could say anything, Alex had already started. She nuzzled into the hair covering Lucy’s pussy until she could feel the soft flesh underneath. Then she flattened her tongue to lick a broad stripe from Lucy’s entrance to her clit. Lucy gasped and sunk further into Maggie’s arms. Maggie did her best to keep Lucy upright as she squeezed her breasts and played with her nipples. Meanwhile, Alex was continuing to lick at Lucy’s pussy, starting to fuck her with her tongue, as she listened to Lucy moan.

Alex was in sensory overload heaven. She had one hand on Lucy’s hip and the other on Maggie’s thigh as her tongue reached further and further into Lucy. To say this was one of her fantasies was an understatement. Being in Lucy’s position while they tormented her would be the only way it could be better. Alex finally let go of Maggie’s thigh as she brought her fingers to Lucy’s entrance. “May I?” she asked.

Lucy groaned at Alex’s words and tried to spread her legs as she kept her balance. It wasn’t an easy task. “Yes,” she finally replied. “Yes, Alex.”

That was all the permission Alex needed to start fucking Lucy with her fingers. Maggie could feel the thrusts as they traveled through Lucy’s body and she tightened her hold. “Do you need to lie down,” Maggie asked. Lucy just shook her head. Maggie knew how overwhelming Alex’s attentions could be but she trusted Lucy to make her own decisions. And if something happened, she and Alex would be there to catch her.

Alex turned her attention to Lucy’s clit while she kept fucking her with her fingers. Lucy couldn’t believe just how good Alex was with her tongue. She was panting and she was close and Alex was about to push her over the edge. She looked down and realized once again that she has _Alex Danvers_ on her knees and that was enough to do it. Lucy tumbled over the edge, her vision going white as she came.

Alex kept licking Lucy through the aftermath of her orgasm then wrapped her arms around Lucy’s waist as Lucy’s knees finally buckled. Alex ended up holding Lucy while Maggie went to turn down the covers on the bed. Before she could finish, they were waking up.

 ***

Lucy lifted her head from the counter and rubbed a hand over her eyes. Maggie and Alex were slowly coming to as well. Lucy made eye contact with them both. “So,” she said, “that happened.” It was disconcerting to go from feeling boneless bliss to completely normal, though definitely turned on, in the space of a few seconds.

Alex buried her face in her hands and ran them through her hair. She was bright red again.

“Don’t worry Alex, I’m not going to tell anyone what you’re like in fantasy bed,” Lucy teased and reached out to take Alex’s hand to give it a quick squeeze. “This is probably my cue to leave though,” she said.

Maggie ran a soothing hand down Alex’s back and leaned down to kiss her temple. “You don’t have to,” Maggie said as she shrugged.

“No, like you said, this is something we should talk about when we all aren’t,” Lucy gestured between the three of them rather than say anything out loud. “So, uh, give me a call if you want to have that conversation, and enjoy the rest of your night.”

Alex picked her head up as Lucy closed the door behind herself. Maggie was standing beside her as she looked up. “Can we talk about this after you make me come?” Alex asked.

Maggie chuckled and bent down to pull Alex into a long kiss making Alex start to squirm. “Yeah, Danvers, it can wait,” Maggie said as she helped Alex to her feet and led her over to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m always taking more fantasy prompts for them to experience.


End file.
